


A smile that says so much more.

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: James Saves The Day, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Sexytime, james and thomas missed each other, macncheese, old burrmads, sad burr, thomas can't take care of a laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: Thomas doesn't understand technology. Accidentally kills his laptop, he doesn't know what's wrong with it. Calls the tech company and finds James who saves the day. So Thomas decides to reveal his feelings and appreciation for James. Which ends up with a sad Burr.





	A smile that says so much more.

It didn’t take long for Thomas to find James, if anything he was the first person Thomas did find. You see Thomas being him was quite confused with the new fangled world, especially the way this thing called a laptop worked. Thomas won the laptop for being a hundredth customer or something. 

He had called the company (which was a task itself) to ask why the laptop was complaining about a low battery and after it did it went black. “Hello I have one of your computers and it isn’t working.” Thomas says in a huff as he sits down on his couch.

“Hello this is James of-” A couple coughs “Sorry about that what seems to be the problem?”

“Yeah it was complaining about being low on battery and now it won’t, wait did you say James then cough?” 

“Yeah? Anyways it sounds like you need to-”

“Wait is your name James Madison?” Thomas asks excitement building up in him.

“Yeah who are you?” 

“I don’t know if you remember but I’m Thomas Jefferson.” You can hear another cough, and Thomas shakes his head. James was always getting sick and he still was.

“Oh shit! You mean the Thomas Jefferson who went to France and left me to fight against Hamilton and defend the South?” 

Thomas rolls his eyes at James comment. “Geez I missed you to James.” 

“Wow I did not expect this, uhm I get off at five how about I come over then and I can take a look at your computer and we can catch up?” 

“That sounds like a plan I live at the Meadows apartment building on the fifth floor and sixteenth room,” Thomas responded quickly.

“Ok I’ll see you then!” James said and hung up. 

Thomas practically squealed out of excitement to see his best friend of all time. But he loved James he wanted to be more than friends.

After being excited Thomas realized that his apartment was a mess so he decided to take the executive and clean it. After cleaning for what seemed like hours (it was actually half an hour) he finished and realized that it was 4:45. Just enough time to have a shower. 

\------- meanwhile ---------

James was nervous, he hadn’t seen Thomas in what felt like forever. Also little to Thomas’s knowledge, he loved Thomas more than anything. Of course he’s learned to hide it as soon as it came up, but since the new world he hasn’t had to worry about it. 

“James! James!” It was Aaron. He must have gotten lost in thought.

“What Aaron?” 

“What was all that about? It didn’t sound like typical over the phone assistance,” 

“Yeah it wasn’t that’s why it was Thomas.” James says while getting up and putting his sweater on.

“Thomas Jefferson? Took him long enough to find one of us.” Aaron responds, while shutting down his computer. 

“So what are you up to tonight?” 

“I uh am going to go help and visit Thomas,” James responds partially nervous. About a month before him and Burr were a couple, then unfortunately broke up since then they have been on a skittish relationship. 

“Oh cool well I’ll see you next week.” Aaron says with wave and a small smile that says so much more. James waves back returning the smile.   
back at the apartment 

Thomas was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He didn’t bother to get dressed, he just put a towel round his waist. He goes to open the door. He holds back the urge to smirk as he sees James mild shock to seeing Thomas half naked. 

“Oh good you’re here I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Thomas says casually. 

“H-hey Thomas good to see you,” James barely gets out while he nervously fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

“Here come on in the laptop is on the coffee table.” He says gesturing for James to come in. 

They walk to the tiny living room and both take a seat on the couch. “Are you going to put something on?” James ask nervously. 

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Thomas smirks. 

“No just worried that you’re going to get cold that’s all,” James responds smugly.

“Oh you think I can’t take care of myself?” 

“You can’t take care of a computer I don’t know how you even managed this long.” James grabs the computer and opens it up. Gesturing to the black computer screen on his lap. 

Thomas gasps dramatically. “You wound me, but fine I will put some clothes on.” Thomas gets up and goes to get dressed putting on a pair of shorts and a fitted tee. Then he dealt with his hair (after several failed attempts) he managed to put it in a ponytail. 

“Hey would you like something to-” Thomas mouth drops as he sees that there is food already on his tiny kitchen table. Apparently he was longer than anticipated. Not only that but his favourite dish, mac n cheese. 

“Your computer is fine you just never charged it. On the other hand you really need to organize your kitchen. Also-” Thomas stopped listening at some point, and started taking in the person before him. Admiring the way his ever so slightly curly hair bounces when he talks. The way he gracefully and subtly uses his handkerchief. 

“You are not a cod fish close your mouth besides you should eat your food before it gets cold,” James finishes, even though Thomas didn’t hear half of it. He smiles with so much more behind it. About half a minute passes before. 

“So James Madison getting by at a technology company I don’t believe it.” Thomas says while taking a forkful of mac n cheese. 

“Just catching up with the times if I plan to do anything in this day and age I have catching up to do,” James says simply before he begins coughing. 

“Always up to something aren’t you?”

“Have to especially if I were to find you and you wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do.” He gets up and grabs his and Thomas's empty bowls and brings them to the sink. 

“Huh.” Thomas says and goes to James. He grabs James hips and nuzzles his nose into James neck. 

“Have I ever shown how much I appreciate you?” He feels James shiver. 

“I, I don't know.” James tries to leave Thomas's grasp with no success instead he ended up leaning into Thomas. While Thomas proceeded to bite and suck on his neck. 

“Well then we'll have to fix that won't we.” Thomas purrs out. He can tell James is using everything he has to not moan. Thomas was going to change that. 

He turns James around and kisses James. Not long after he is biting and sucking on James bottom lip. James has decided to be coy and doesn't grant Thomas access until his hands go to James thighs and he squeezes them. Making James gasp but not moan. Thomas sticks his tongue into James mouth while picking him up and placing him on his desk. Still no moans. 

Thomas pulls away from the kiss leaving a string of saliva between them as they catch their breath.  
Then Thomas starts palming James cock through his pants. That's what does it James starts moaning and Thomas grins. James is now on his back on the desk, a moaning mess while he tries to buck up to get some friction going. Thomas on the other hand had found time to take off his shirt and was starting to unbutton the few buttons on James golf style work shirt. Once the shirt is off Thomas immediately started leaving love bites all over James chest. While on hand palms the other is by James head. 

“So what's it going to be? I pound you so hard you'll remember how much I love you every time you sit or walk for the next week. Or you do whatever the hell you want to my mouth still showing how much I trust and love you.” Thomas purrs out beside James ear. 

“I love the idea of your cock in my ass.” James gets out. As soon as that's said Thomas takes of his jeans, and before he unbuckles James belt he looks at him with a face saying may I? And James just nods. So Thomas unbuckles James belt and slowly takes his pants off down to his ankles and the same with James boxers. 

“Thomas,” James whines out and Thomas moves only a bit faster. Then both of their boxers are off. 

Thomas kisses James passionately and slowly pulls him up from the desk then picks him up bridal style and brings him to his bed. They both plop down onto the bed still kissing. Then Thomas turns James over so he's on his stomach. He then proceeds to lube his finger and then places the finger in James ass and begins to pump, then another finger, and another, now all three are in there. James is gripping the sheets tightly beside his head. 

All of a sudden the fingers are out and James hears the sound of a wrapper and a bottle opening and closing. He realizes it's Thomas preparing to enter James. “You ready?” He asks James, he responds with a nod. 

Then Thomas is in him and waits for a sign of confirmation to continue. “Jefferson fuck me already!” James shouts and Thomas starts moving starting slow but quickly gaining speed. 

“Oh fuck Thomas.” Is the extent of James talking. 

Then James feels the build up about to go off. “Oh Thomas I'm going to.” And Thomas slams into James even harder and James cums and shortly after so does Thomas. 

Thomas lies down beside James and James readjusts to his side looking Thomas in the eye. They share a quick kiss. 

“I missed you.” Thomas says.

James gives a small smile that says so much more. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love popular ships but I felt inspired to write this! Send a request through ao3 or at my Tumblr at shipsgaloreyouknow


End file.
